


The Punisher: Hell's Overlord

by Ger0nim0



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Cherri Bomb is a former US soldier, Cherri Bomb is socially awkward after years of fighting, Cherri Bomb is the Punisher, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ger0nim0/pseuds/Ger0nim0
Summary: She wanted to be clean. She wanted to be happy. She had everything. A job, her family...a girlfriend. She was going to get married.But then they took them from her. She was broken inside. All that was left was rage. She hunted them down, only for the killers to ambush her and put her down.Or so they thought...





	The Punisher: Hell's Overlord

Mid-1989

Somewhere in Southern California

She woke up to a loud shriek in the house. She got up from her bed and took a pistol out from her table drawer when an unknown figure in the dark opened the door and took a silenced shot through her eyes. It had her knocked down for a while. When she came to, her vision felt weird. She felt that her left eye socket had a bullet lodged in there.

“Don’t think about,” she muttered as she got up with shaky legs, picked up her pistol and stumbled out of her room and in to the bloody scene of her dead family. Everyone one of their heads was bashed in by a blunt weapon. Her mother’s pants were shredded above the knees, with a white substance having pooled between her legs. Her 17-year-old sister, B.B., was in a similar position as her mother. Her 13-year-old sister, Lily, was in a position so compromised and FUBAR that it was etched in her brain. But what broke her was the body of her girlfriend, Sarah. Sarah was nailed on the wall all disemboweled, leaving her entrails hanging out of her corpse.

Cheryl “Boomer” Lang gripped the pistol in her hand tightly and cried in rage.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Two weeks later

Cheryl had found herself surrounded by mafia members. She was great solo fighter on the street, but when it comes to ambushes that took place _inside_ a building, she would wind up on the brink of death sometimes. This was it. This was where she was going to die.

She had drawn out her Glock 17—she wouldn’t have been able to lift her M16A1 in time—and shot down at least 10 mafia members before succumbing to her wounds and falling to the ground. She barely had the strength to lift up her head and see the leader of the mafia. On his suit jacket was a rose-shaped pin. That was the last thing she saw before being shot in the head.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

She was falling. She landed in a dumpster filled to the brim with garbage, some of which were body parts. But because of the garbage, her landing was softened up. Cheryl looked around and noticed that the sky was all red and that there was a pentagram shape up there. Beyond a pentagram-marked moon was a bright and white dot with a faint halo on top.

She looked around more as she became confused. “Where am I?” Cheryl found a neon sign that said, “Welcome to Hell.”

“…Huh.” Cheryl shook her head and looked at herself at a nearby broken mirror. Her blonde long hair was still tied in a ponytail. Her body looked and felt mostly the same. It was the fact that she now looked like a Cyclops. Her yellow pupil was in an X-shape and her sclera was red with a slight pink tinge to it.

Cheryl was still dressed in what she wore when she died, a white tank top, ripped black jeans, black combat boots, and a long, black, ragged trench coat. She checked her pockets and was surprised to feel the gun holster still on her hip. She was surprised, and relieved, to find her Glock 17 in its holster. At the very least, she won’t be unarmed. However, she did need body armor, after the last time she went out on her personal mission.

<http://www.imfdb.org/images/8/83/Glock171stGen.jpg>

Click! “Stay where you are. Don’t you fucking try anything, if you know what’s good for you,” a male voice growled behind her, sticking a gun on her back. Cheryl could hear the lust in his voice. She turned around to see a cow-headed being with a revolver, what appears to be a .22, aimed at her. She assumed that the being is a demon.

“Strip.” This could only go two ways. One, she does as she’s told and lets the demon man do whatever he wants with her. Or two, make a dodging motion while whipping out her pistol and shooting him in the head. She chose the latter.

Click! POW! Her Glock was smoking from the muzzle. She was lucky that the demon was slow in reacting and shot him in between the eyes. Cheryl looked over the body and noticed the man’s vest. His black bulletproof vest was spray painted with white paint, giving it the image of a white skull. She decided to take it off of him and wear it herself. She took the demon’s gun too while she left him behind and walked out of the alleyway, not realizing that the demon was healed and getting up to chase after her.

What happened after spawned a war that would go on for over 12 years. And in those 12 years, every demon in Hell will learn something. And that is to never cross her when “bullying” other people, because if you bully someone while she's around, you’ll get _punished_. It was during the events of September 11, 2001 that the lone young woman named “Cherri Bomb” was given the title _Overlord_.


End file.
